Letters to Commander Mormont
by MyLittleNiklausObsession
Summary: AU 3 snippets about Robb Stark's letter to commander Mormont telling him he caught a certain deserter. & 1 about jorah writing to his father, that everything is gonna burn.random but they were stuck in my head & now they are here for u to read if u like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU Just a snippet about Robb starks letter to commander mormont telling him he caught a certain deserter**.

_Commander Mormont,_

_I write to inform you that a deserter of the nights watch arrived at my camp. I am pardoning Jon Snow of his crimes as a deserter and his punishment of death. I am also writing to inform you that the north has claimed independence from the remainder of the seven kingdoms and that I am legitimizing my brother. Jon Snow is now known as Lord Jon Stark, lord of Winterfell and heir to the throne, should I not produce an heir._

Robb Stark

_King in the North_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well apparently commander mormont is receiving a lot of letters lol…idk where these came from but I decided to put them here on as opposed to having them sit forever in my documents…don't hate, if u don't like the idea or the little letters to mormont don't read them.**

_Commander Mormont,_

_Father, I know you think of me as a traitor but I am writing to warn you. The Targaryens will rein again. Shall you oppose this, the queen will not hesitate to burn everything you hold dear to the ground. Be careful where you send your men to gather new men, soon cities will burn and armies will fall. The mother of dragons has risen, Daenerys Stormborn will take back what is hers with me at her side. _

Ser Jorah Mormont


	3. Chapter 3

**AU, random snipped continued on from the letter to Mormont from Robb stark…at the suggestion of ithinkimae (I already kinda had this floating in my head but didn't think anyone would be interested in my letter oneshots lol, u inspired me to put it down on paper or more of brought the nagging back lol)…anywhooo here you go…**

_Commander Mormont,_

_I write to inform you that a deserter of the nights watch arrived at my camp. I am pardoning Jon Snow of his crimes as a deserter and his punishment of death. I am also writing to inform you that the north has claimed independence from the remainder of the seven kingdoms and that I am legitimizing my brother. Jon Snow is now known as Lord Jon Stark, lord of Winterfell and heir to the throne, should I not produce an heir._

_Robb Stark_

_King in the North_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mormont said rereading the letter with a slight grin.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Thorne asked.

"Well Thorne it seems you won't be able to make jokes at Jon Snow's expense anymore" Commander Mormont said looking up from the letter he held in his hands.

"They caught the bastard? Executed him for deserting?" Thorne asked glee spreading across his face.

"Well no, he met up with his brother's army down south" the Commander said.

"His brother didn't have the guts to do it" Thorne said with a frown of disapproval.

"His brother is now King of the North," Commander Mormont said looking up from the letter in his hands. "Apparently the north has claimed independence from the rest of the seven kingdoms. The lords of the north made Robb Stark King"

"And?" Thorne asked waiting for the commander to get to his point.

"King Robb Stark wrote to say that he legitimized his brother, pardoned his desertion crime, named him Lord of Winterfell and is naming him heir to the throne if he doesn't produce an heir" the commander said with a smirk setting the letter down on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Let me see that" Thorne demanded snatching the letter up off the table. His eyes flew across the paper and then he looked up in shock. "Damn it"

"It seems your poking fun at him by calling him Lord Snow may just come back to bite you in the ass" the commander added, his grin still prominent on his face "considering he is Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell, heir to the Northern throne now."

"He got lucky, if someone else had intercepted the deserter he would've been killed" Thorne sneered, "he's lucky he made it all the way south to his brother's camp"

"Anyways," the commander said choosing to ignore Thorne and his snide remarks "I was just informing you so when Lord Jon Stark does return you cannot kill him, he has been pardoned" the commander said "now back to training the new recruits" he added nodding his head at the door.

As Thorne exited he could hear the commander chuckling.

"Bloody bastard" Thorne grumbled closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Reviews are nice, feel free to leave them lol**


End file.
